Five Night's At Kasey's: The Beginning
Summary How Five Night's At Kasey's'(FNaK) '''became to be.. 'Synopsis/Plot' '''TBA' Chapter 1 ~"G-Guys!!!..." ''shouted and cried Ashley as she ran towards her two twin brothers and the four pups, as she just witnessed a gorey and disturbing event. She hugged Zachary tightly as she sobbed and sniffled can't forgetting what she saw. ''"what's wrong Ashley?". ''asked Chase as the four pups crowded more around Zachary and Ashley as Zachary knelted down in front of Ashley trying to calm her down. ''"I-I just saw a man kill a kid and stuff it into a suit!" ''cried Ashley as she choked on her words still not calming down. ''"ummm...maybe you were seeing things Ashley". ''Said Starlight as she was sitting down on the floor while looking right at Ashley. ''"n-no I wasn't seeing things, I actually saw it! I'll prove it!" ''Said Ashley as she grabbed both Zachary and Chase's hands and leaded them to the room where she saw it. The pups followed behind them. As they neared the middle hallway, Ashley stopped and let go of the two hands, and infront of all of them was a double door to another room. ''"I-I saw it in there" she said pointing at the doors. ''Chase sighed as he looked down at the ground for a moment and closed his eyes, then re-oping them as he lifted up his head. ''"fine! fine! Let's see the "killer man". ''said Chase angerly by losing his patient with Ashley. He fisted his hands while he stommped to the doors and placed his left hand onto the left side door knob. Ashley hugged Zachary tightly in fear about what would maybe be on the otherside in the room. Chase pushed open the door and flicked on the light to reveal nothing but party streamers, tables, chairs, and a small showstage. But no man insight or even an animatronic with blood on it. ''"see? ...nothing". ''Said Chase looking at Ashley kind of mad with his hands still in a fist. Ashley un-hugged Zachary and stepped forward in shock. ''"b-but the man was here with the kid...h-he had a knife in his right hand, and the kid was crying for help". ''she then faced the two boys and the pups with a sad experession on her face. ''"may we leave now?" ''asked the German Shepard pup as she looked at Ashley not happy. "b-but.." she then turned around again looking into the room. ''"I was positive...." '' ''"well you got to be more positive!" ''Said Chase madly yelling at her. ''"hey don't yell at her, she was just using her imagination". ''said Zachary just looking at him. Ashley scoffed. ''"no I was'nt!". '' ''"well she wasted 5 minutes of our time! and we won't be able to get those minutes back!!" ''yelled the golden retriever pup."let's just go back home guys". Said Chase as he rolled his eyes. As he walked past Ashley he took her by her arm and pulled her behind him. 'Chapter 2' It was early on a monday morning, thunder storms started out the day poorly, especially for the 7 year old girl. She was in her bedroom with the blanket completely over her body as she was frightened by the storm. She shivered and trembled in fear as she was in darkness under the sheets. She squeezed her plushie tightly like a toddler squeezes her/his mother's arms as they were trying to get attention. -''I-I'm scared" ''she said whispering to herself. She heard another loud rumble of thunder, which felt like it shook the ground and the bed. Ashley yelped loudly which sounded like a puppy getting hurt and screaming a bit. She sat up completely frightened and a bit truamitized. '''W.I.P' Category:Story Chapters